A Truly Special Day
by WolfWinks
Summary: Harry has managed to get rid of the kids for the afternoon and has planned a beautiful date for his wife. Will it all go to plan?


Not a pairing I'm use to writing but I hope you enjoy it. I hope everyone is in character. Let me know what you think.

* * *

The Weasley household was always full of chaos. There was flying tantrums, loud pranks and at least one explosion a day. That was the result of a household full of Weasley children and immature adults. With the extra children on this cold December afternoon it was a complete disaster zone.

"Hugo! Put down that spatula"

"Al! Stop pulling my hair"

"Stop being a baby Rose"

"James Sirius Potter, come here this instant!"

"AUNT HERMIONE!"

Ron watched the chaos with amusement. He remembered growing up in this house, causing chaos with his brothers (though nothing like what was going on at the moment). He laughed quietly to himself when Hermione's hair turned from long frizzy brown to short, straight purple. He shifted his eyes to the father and son in the corner cackling. George and Fred 2 had come for a brief visit, his girls being at various friends' places, and had been caught up in the mischievous behaviour being displayed by the other children currently residing in the Burrow.

Ron turned his head again and watched his daughter scamper away from Albus who was keeping himself entertained by pulling her hair. He supposed he should stop Al but really Rose was very capable of defending herself and once she decided enough was enough, Al better run.

Ron almost envied Harry when he saw James hiding from a red faced, purple haired Hermione. He knew James would be dead when he was caught, having just blown up the third floor bathroom.

Harry had practically begged his best friends to take the kids for the night. Ron knew it was hard to get some free time during the Christmas break and considering both Harry and Ginny's jobs were very demanding they didn't get much time to themselves. Harry had some time off finally from the Auror department over Christmas and Ginny didn't have to write any more articles until February so Harry planned an afternoon and night together.

Ron chuckled to himself. _Let's hope it goes better than the last romantic outing he planned._

* * *

"Harry! Are you home? Where are the kids?"

Harry poked his head out from the kitchen, seeing his wife standing in the doorway, a bag of shopping over her left arm and her fiery red hair in disarray.

"Hey love" he said, walking over to her and giving her a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi" suspicion was starting to seep into her voice.

Harry's grin widened causing Ginny to glance around the house looking for the prank that she was sure was waiting for her.

"We're going out" Harry said.

"We're... What?"

"We're going out, on a date. The kids are at The Burrow and we have to afternoon and night to ourselves."

Ginny's suspicious glances turned into all out horror.

"You planned a romantic day out?"

Harry's shit-eating grin only widened.

"No." Ginny said.

"What?"

"I said no, the last time we went out following your plans we were almost arrested for destroying public property. I don't want to be in jail on Christmas day."

Harry cringed "That wasn't my fault."

"Oh and the almost drowning wasn't your fault either I gather."

A sheepish smile this time "No?"

"So the singed hair was all this mysterious other persons fault then?"

"Well..." Harry paused to shrug his shoulders.

"We'll stay in today. I'll make lunch and then clean the bathrooms, god knows they need it."

"No." Harry was frowning at his wife now. He had spent ages on this afternoon, making sure that everything would go exactly as planned. They were not going to stay home."

"I'm sorry?" Ginny said turning slowly.

Harry gulped but stood his ground. _You faced a Dark Lord without blinking Potter._ "We're going out, grab your coat. Let's go."

Ginny gapped at Harry's back but followed him out the door all the while praying to every god she knew that they would come out of this date alive.

* * *

After leaving the house Harry had grabbed his wife's hand and apparated away without warning. After a dizzying trip Ginny found herself in front of a picnic which was set up under a large oak tree.

"Its a little cliché I know but we both love the outdoors and with who I am it's probably better than a restaurant..." Harry trailed off and Ginny realised she had slightly hurt his feelings by refusing to come out at first. She knew he wouldn't want her to mention anything so she gave her husband a soft smile and settled herself on the picnic rug.

"This looks amazing Harry, when did Missy do all this?"

"She didn't"

Ginny watched as a satisfied smile lit up Harry's face. "You made this? All this?"

"Yep" popping the 'p' "I wanted this day to be just you and me. That means I do all the work"

Ginny smiled at her husband and picked up a delicious looking quiche, bitting into in. Ginny had forgotten how scrumptious her husband's cooking was. With his busy schedule Harry didn't get to cook as much as he would like. Harry would often complain to her about the lack of time to cook as it was the one thing his relatives taught him to do that he actually enjoyed.

"This is spectacular Harry."

The beaming smile she received made her heart melt and her fears disappear almost entirely.

They spent a good hour and a half just catching up now that they had the time and the peace to do so. The food was all but devoured until there was nothing left. After a little while when the food had settled, Harry pulled out a small bowl with a decadent white, milk and dark chocolate mousse.

"Did you do something?"

"What?"

"You are spoiling me so I'm wondering if you're trying to apologise or tell me something bad."

"No, I just want to spoil my wife. We haven't had a date in almost two years and as you pointed out to me this morning, the last one didn't go so well."

"Really? Has it really been two years?"

"Yeah, that was when the boys were at Hogwarts and Lily went to visit Uncle George." Harry smiled at his wife. "I wanted to make today special."

"Well you have. I am so lucky to have a husband like you." Ginny leaned in to give a soft kiss to her loving husband who responded in kind. It wasn't a long one but it was filled with love and that's what mattered. Harry opened his mouth when a squeal interrupted him.

"OMG is that Harry Potter?" Harry turned his head and saw three recently graduated young girls standing near a fence a few meters away. Ginny noticed that their accents weren't British, closer to the French accent though they spoke English. This made Ginny wonder where exactly Harry had taken them.

"It has to be, can't you see the scar" The one closest to them stated. She was staring at Harry with love sick eyes that made Harry groan internally.

"Oh yeah, I see it. OMG! This is so exciting!" This time the girl further to the back spoke.

Another squeal that made the husband and wife wince. Harry had risen to his feet and stepped off the rug which Ginny had send back home with a wave of her wand. She came to stand by her husband who grabbed her hand, making the young girls frown.

"Who's that?" The first one spoke sending a sneer Ginny's way.

Harry stiffened and took a step in front of his wife who just rolled her eyes at his protectiveness. _Honestly I fought in the Battle of Hogwarts too; a few young girls are nothing._

"Yeah I thought they broke up when Harry found the slut in a bed with three men from the Bulgarian Quidditch team." The second girl said, starting to glare. The third girl had yet to speak though she was also frowning.

Ginny rolled her eyes again at the girl's words. That rumour had been a particularly persistent one. It had continued to gather steam until the whole Bulgarian team stood up for her and said that nothing of the sort happened, the coach even submitting himself to Veritaserum to disprove the rumours as he was one of the three that was supposed to have been found in bed with Ginny. They still weren't sure where that rumour had come from.

Harry's wand was now in his hand, though not raised. The girls were oblivious. The third girl still hadn't spoken so Harry dismissed her for the moment, focusing on the other two.

"Please don't speak about my wife like that." He kept his voice calm but the shaking of his wrist was proof enough of how angry he was. All three of the girls flicked their eyes towards his voice, two becoming teary when realising that The Harry Potter had actually _spoken_ to _them._ The third girl just stared.

"O-of course. Sorry Mr. Potter sir." The first girl said.

"S-so s-sorry" The second girl added on.

"Well Harry, I believe our kids need to be picked up. It was nice meeting you three... I guess" Ginny said. She didn't want this day ruined and the girls were starting to do just that, not to mention the still voiceless girl was starting to creep her out.

Harry nodded and grabbed Ginny's hand, preparing to apparate them away when cold water fell on their heads. Two identically horrified gasped came from the direction of the girls and Harry whipped his, now drenched, head their way, eyes automatically locking onto the third girl who was sporting a smirk, wand out and pointing at the couple.

"What the hell was that for Adina?"

"Are you crazy?"

The third girl, who they now know was named Adina, didn't pay any attention her friends, glaring now at Harry. The girl had long dark hair and dark skin. Her chin was tilted up in an act of superiority but her wand hand shook slightly displaying her fear. This, more than anything, made Harry pause for a moment. _What would make a young girl throw water on someone she knows is older and more experienced than her?_ He didn't have to wait much longer.

"You two are all wrong for each other. My sister loves you Harry, more than anything and you chose this _woman_ over my sister." She made the word 'woman' sound like a swear word.

Harry frowned at her, taking a closer look and realising that the girl looked familiar, though he couldn't place why. Ginny, on the other hand, had frozen in shocked disbelief. She had realised just who this girl was and Ginny was not happy.

Harry shook the hair out of his eyes but Ginny beat him to it.

"You're Romilda Vane's little sister aren't you?"

Harry looked at his wife in surprise, as did the other girls. Ginny was watching the young Vane though and noticed what Harry had earlier. Adina was scared.

"My sister is amazing." She said. Her voice loud and demanding voice though is broke through the middle. "She deserved you more than _she_ does."

Harry's eyes softened at the girl which just seemed to confuse her.

"Your sister deserves someone who loves her just as much as she would love them. That can't be me. Your sister deserves to be with her soul mate just like I'm with mine." Harry squeezed Ginny's hand which was still clasped tightly in his and smiled at the girl. "I'm sure she will find that person one day. Now we must be going, it was nice meeting you all." With those words Harry twisted on the spot, disappearing back home with his wife.

* * *

When the couple arrived home Harry's shoulders dropped and he looked at Ginny with sad, puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry" he said, throwing a drying and heating charm over Ginny who hadn't realised she was shivering until then.

"What are you sorry for?" She could take a guess but this was honestly the best date he had ever taken her on.

"The date. I was hoping to arrive home dry this time."

Ginny looked up at her husband who was still wet and starting to shiver and frowned at him. He wouldn't meet her eyes and jumped when a drying and heating charm was thrown back at him. She dragged him inside and made him sit down on the couch, asking Missy to make some hot tea.

"Harry?"

He still wouldn't look at her and she was starting to get frustrated.

"Harry James Potter, you will look at me this instant!"

He whipped his head up, eyes wide.

"That's better. Drink this; neither of us need a cold."

Harry obediently took a sip and Ginny waited until at least half the cup was empty. She watched him during this time. The slump of his shoulders, the white hands curled around the cup, the droplets of water that hadn't been dried with the charm. He looked miserable and he had no reason to be. Once he looked slightly warmer she started to speak, making sure her husband was looking at her.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to question her but she held out a hand halting his words.

"No let me finish. Thank you for the best date I have ever been on." Ginny smiled at his gobsmacked expression. "You made me lunch, spoke to me, laughed with me. You made me the priority and that is all a girl wants. Yes we were interrupted and at first I was a little annoyed, though not at you. By the time we left though I was so happy I could barely contain my grin. You called me your soul mate."

Harry couldn't help but interrupt at this point. "You are my soul mate. You're all I've ever wanted and needed out of life. You have given me three beautiful kids and a home to spend my life in. Most importantly you have given me your love, something I severely lacked before you came along."

Ginny couldn't help it. Her eyes started watering and in only a few moments she was crying. Harry held her close murmuring nonsense words in her ears and she held onto him. It was only a few moments before she calmed down and she pulled herself out of his embrace and hit him on the arm.

"Oi! What was that for?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled to. "For making me cry with your lovey dovey words. You sap."

"Oi!" Harry was smiling now, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you to Ginny."

They shared a kiss that soon developed into a snog and was starting to become serious when a face popped into the fireplace.

"MUMMY! Jamie blew up the kitchen sink with an experimental potion. Not Uncle Ron's hair is flashing Slytherin colours, Rose's nose is purple and three times too big, Al is uncontrollably singing nursery rhymes and everything I look at is red!"

The couple pulled away from each other and shared a look.

"He's your kid." Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. So much for a night to ourselves."

Ginny smiled up at him and opened her mouth to comment when another screech came from the fireplace.

"JAMES! That's my Teddy!"

* * *

WolfWinks -xx-


End file.
